My invention relates to a hitch for installation on a towing vehicle, and more particularly to a novel, improved high strength trailer hitch design.
It is often desirable to tow trailers, such as boat trailers, horse trailers, utility trailers, or other equipment, behind a motor vehicle. Typically, a pickup truck on which a rearwardly extending camper has been installed is utilized as the towing vehicle. In such situations, the extension of the camper beyond the bumper location of the vehicle becomes problematic for towing a trailer behind the truck. Historically, towing hitches provided by others that have been employed in such applications have been designed using an attachment between the hitch and the bumper, and/or between the hitch and the camper. However, the additional complexity in such hook-ups adds undesirably to the cost of such hitches, as well as effectively limits or at least discourages their distribution by mail order or Internet xe2x80x9cE-commercexe2x80x9d applications.
I am aware of various attempts in which an effort has been made to provide an improved towing hitch that is useful in the aforementioned situations. However, most hitches previously employed for such applications have been relatively weak, both with respect to lateral movement, and with respect to maximum hitch loading. Even in the designs which have attempted to provide additional resistance to lateral movement, such as is shown by Sorensen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,562, issued May 13, 1980 for a Trailer Hitch, the necessity for and extra costs of the attachment of struts or support bars arises. Consequently, the various prior art hitches of which I am aware have considerable shortcomings. Thus, the advantages of my simple, high strength dual tubular tow bar design, with improved lateral stays that can be field installed without the necessity for welding, are important and self-evident.
I have now invented and disclose herein a novel, improved trailer hitch. The hitch is especially useful for towing trailers behind vehicles having campers with an extended overhang, without the necessity of field welding of stay-bars, struts, or hanger brackets, or other such extension devices. My new trailer hitch includes a main frame having a transversely extending tubular structural member. The transversely extending tubular structural member extends between a first end and a second end (i.e., a left end and a right end). It may be convenient to consider the hitch orientation by utilizing the same orientation for reference as used with respect to a towing vehicle that has a front, a rear, a bottom, a top, a left side, and a right side. A first tubular receiving member is provided having a forward end affixed to the rear of the transversely extending tubular structural member. The first tubular receiving member extends rearwardly along a central axis to a first mouth portion. A second tubular receiving member is mounted below the first tubular receiving member. The second tubular receiving member has a forward end, and extends rearwardly along a central axis to a second mouth portion. The second tubular receiving member also has an upper forward portion that is affixed to the bottom of the transversely extending tubular structural member. A structurally strengthening bottom plate may be provided to strengthen the joint between the second tubular receiving member and the transverse tubular structural member. The structurally strengthening bottom plate has a base portion with an upper surface, and an upwardly extending forward portion. The upwardly extending forward portion of the bottom plate is affixed to the front of the transverse structural member, as well as to the forward end of the second tubular receiving member.
A pair of opposing frame mounts is provided to attach the hitch to a towing vehicle. One of the frame mounts is affixed proximate the first end of the transverse structural member, and another one of the frame mounts is affixed proximate the second end of the transverse structural member. For improving lateral strength, a pair of stiffening gussets is provided. One of the stiffening gussets is affixed proximate the first end of the transverse structural member between a first one of the frame mounts and the transverse structural member. A second one of the stiffening gussets is affixed proximate the second end of the transverse structural member between a second one of the frame mounts and the transverse structural member, so as to strengthen the overall structure said frame.
A first tubular tow bar insert is provided. The first tubular tow bar insert has a forward end that is removeably engageable and snugly interfitting for sliding insertion into said first tubular receiving member. The first tubular tow bar insert further includes a rearwardly extending hitch receiving end.
A second tow bar insert, preferably tubular, is provided. The second tow bar insert has a forward end which is removably engageable and snugly interfitting for sliding insertion into said second tubular receiving member. The second tow bar insert extends rearwardly along at least a portion of the length of the first tubular receiving member, and more preferably for a substantial portion of the length of the first tubular receiving member.
To join the first and second tubular tow bar inserts, at least two, and preferably two or more downwardly extending generally U-shaped assembly brackets are provided. The downwardly extending generally U-shaped assembly brackets laterally straddle the first and the second tubular tow bar inserts. One or more fasteners are utilized to securely affix each of the generally U-shaped assembly brackets to the first and second tubular tow bar inserts, to thereby provide a substantially rigid tow bar assembly. The substantially rigid tow bar assembly thus provides a unitary, singularly acting, rearwardly extending structural member. In one embodiment, I have found it convenient to provide at least one first fastener through each of the generally U-shaped assembly brackets intermediate the first and second tow bar members, and at least one second fastener below the second tow bar member, so that each of the generally U-shaped assembly brackets is snugly and securely affixed in a desired working location to secure the first and second tow bar members together.
For additional strength, a pair of field adjustable stiffeners is provided. One of the field adjustable stiffeners has a first stiffener end affixed proximate the first end of the transverse structural member, and a second stiffener end affixed proximate the rear end of the first tubular tow bar insert. A second one of the field adjustable stiffeners has a first stiffener end affixed proximate the second end of the transverse structural member, and a second stiffener end affixed proximate the rear end of the first tubular tow bar insert. I have found it convenient to affix an attachment plate at or near the rear end of the first tow bar insert, preferably on the lower reaches thereof, which attachment plate includes laterally extending left and right ear portions for attachment to one of the second stiffener ends of each of the first (right) and second (left) field adjustable stiffeners.
For additional utility, I have also found it convenient to provide a mounting bracket or wiring harness clip affixed to the attachment plate for use in securing wiring and lighting components.
My novel trailer hitch provides a simple, secure device for towing trailers behind pickup trucks having extended campers thereon. The design reduces complexity of field installation when compared to previous designs known to me for trailer hitches in such applications.